That's Just Me
by Alanna-sama
Summary: Kagome was tired of the comments and what not of being compared to Kikyo all the time by Inuyasha so she left and wound up in the company of Sesshomaru. Being confident of who she was she made a name for herself in the youkai world but has insecurities.
1. Destroyed Life

That's Just Me

~I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and she will always own them. Even though Sesshomaru is sexy~

Ch. 1~Destroyed Life~

Kagome stared at her inu-hanyou best friend as he spewed out all the usual insults about she will never be as good as Kikyo. Being used to every bad remark she ignored him after awhile, planning her escape from him. In the midst of all his ranting and raving she looked up feeling a high trace of demonic energy.

She yelled, "Inuyasha, high level of demonic energy coming our way!" He looked up, sniffed the air, and growled out, "It's my bastard of a brother!" A moment later Sesshomaru walked through the clearing.

Inuyasha yelled, "OI! What do ya want, ya bastard?" Sesshomaru blankly stared at him before turning to Kagome. He said, "Miko, I require your presence. My ward has fallen gravely ill." Inuyasha scoffed at what he believed to be complete and utter bullshit.

Kagome heard this and she yelled, "Inuyasha, SIT!" A moment later the hanyou face planted into the ground. She looked up at the youkai lord before looking at the grumpy hanyou and said, "Please, lead the way Sesshomaru-sama."

He turned around and walked out of the camp. Shippo all of a sudden yelled, "Okaa, don't leave me!" Kagome turned around, looked between Shippo and the youkai lord, and pleaded with her eyes to allow him to come along. The youkai silently gave agreement.

Shippo hopped along after his momma in silent pleasure. A few hours later they reached the camp of the youkai lord. Kagome reached little Rin's resting spot, took one look at her, and gasped. Rin was covered from head to toe in bruises.

She turned around and asked, "What happened to her Sesshomaru-sama?" He looked at her and said, "I don't know. I found her in this state. She won't even talk." Kagome looked mortified at the youkai lord's answer.

She asked, "Do you mind if I get a little privacy with Rin-chan, Sesshomaru-sama?" He nodded to her, turned around and swept out of the clearing. Kagome turned to look at Rin and noticed she was awake. Rin took one look at Kagome before scrambling to her for comfort.

All Kagome could do for this poor girl was hold her as she cried. A little while later Rin silently stood up and walked out of the clearing. Kagome followed her as she reached Sesshomaru-sama's private spot. He looked up at them and asked, "Rin? What is it?"

Rin mumbled something barely audible to the youkai lord's ears. He pulled Rin to him and asked her to repeat her words. So she did so saying, "I am sorry to worry Sesshomaru-sama. Rin promises not to worry her lord anymore."

Sesshomaru put his hand on Rin's head and said so only Rin could hear, "It's ok. What happened?" Rin looked up in fear, not wanting to answer his question. She got out of his lap and ran to Kagome crying, "Don't make me say it! I don't wanna remember! Make it go away!"

Kagome held Rin to her lulling her to sleep before turning to the youkai lord. She spoke all of a sudden saying, "The way it looks to me is that she has been abused. The way she flinches when touched or when she looks at males makes me think physical and sexual." Sesshomaru growled at the thought that any being could harm his little Rin.


	2. Slowly Mending

That's Just Me

~I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and she will always own them. Even though Sesshomaru is sexy~

Ch. 2~Slowly Mending~

Days passed and they packed up camp and moved on. Rin was kept under constant watch by either Kagome or Ah-Un, Sesshomaru-sama's dragon. It wasn't until the youkai lord said they were returning to his home that Rin panicked and took off running. Kagome followed her as quick as she could and found her by the river.

Kagome said, "Rin, it's ok. It's me." Rin heard her and turned around. She looked at Kagome saying, "I can't go back there. It'll happen again and I will be powerless to stop it." Kagome asked, "Rin, who did this to you? I can make sure this WON'T happen again." She quietly replied, "Sesshomaru-sama's head guard, Kenji, hates the fact that I am human. So he did this to prove humans are weak and worthless. I believed him too and now look at me."

What neither of them had realized was that Sesshomaru had heard every word. When they walked back to camp they saw a red-eyed Sesshomaru and Rin got scared. He smelled her fear and slowly calmed himself back down. When Rin saw this she ran up to him and hugged him.

He looked down at Rin before saying, "Rin, I am not angry. I am angry at what has happened to you." Rin looked up at him when he said this and said, "I am sorry. I did not know how to tell you. I got scared." He said, "It's ok. I understand."

She looked up at Kagome before looking back at him and asked, "Can we go home Sesshomaru-sama? I want to see home again. Please?" At the please she gave him the puppy dog eyes. He nodded his approval before walking along. Kagome just stared at this exchange before smiling in wonder.


	3. Returning Home

That's Just Me

~I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and she will always own them. Even though Sesshomaru is sexy~

Ch. 3~Returning Home~

A few days later the small group saw the stone walls of Sesshomaru-sama's home. Kagome just stared at the castle in wonder. Rin saw this and started giggling. The giggles brought Kagome out of her imaginations and she looked away blushing. This sent Rin into more fits of laughter.

Kagome was relieved because Rin's laughter meant she was healing at last. What she did not realize is the youkai lord was thinking the exact same thing. Rin and Kagome followed Sesshomaru-sama into the castle and were shown rooms by one of the servants.

Rin went into her room, put on a sleeping yukata, and fell asleep almost immediately. A few minutes later Kenji walked in and hurt her again for returning. The problem with that was that Rin didn't know until later that night.

Meanwhile Kagome put her bag in her room and started exploring. When she was sure she had gotten lost she started to sing.

_I am confident _

_but I still have my moments baby _

_That's just me_

The youkai lord had heard and against his better judgment said, "What a beautiful voice. I wonder who is singing." So out of curiosity he wandered his castle for the singing. He ran into Kagome who was what looked like talking. Then he realized she must be the cause of the musical voice.

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonalds baby_

_That's just me_

_Well some may say I need to be afraid_

_Of losing everything_

_Because of where I had my start and where I made my name_

_Well everything's the same_

_In the la la land machine_

Kagome looked up and seeing her host bowed. She said, "I am a little lost. Do you happen to know where the dining hall? I am hungry." He nodded and said, "Follow me." So Kagome followed him.

As they reached the dining hall Sesshomaru-sama's excellent hearing heard crying and he smelt salt of tears. He sniffed the air around the dining hall and could tell that the tears were coming from farther away than that. He took off in the direction of Rin's room.

Kagome ran to catch up and found Sesshomaru-sama outside of Rin's room. They heard Rin crying and saying, "Why Kenji? I did nothing to you. Why did you hurt me again?" At this Sesshomaru busted open the door and saw Kenji above Rin about to hit her again.

He rushed so fast to grab Kenji and toss him off of Rin that Kagome barely saw him. Kenji choked as Sesshomaru had grabbed him by the throat. Sesshomaru growled out, "Don't EVER touch what is MINE! I should kill you where you stand!" Neither Kagome or Rin had seen the youkai lord so unhinged before.

Rin grabbed his sleeve and said, "Exile him Sesshomaru-sama. Please don't kill him!" He looked at her in surprise and asked, "After all he did to you, you still want me to let him go? Why on earth would you do that?" Rin replied, "Mercy. You once showed it to me and now it's my turn to show it to him." Sesshomaru and Kagome stared at him astounded.

Rin looked at them and said, "Well it is, and you would do the same thing Kagome-sama." Sesshomaru-sama took Kenji to the ferrys and said, "Leave my lands and if I find any trace of you on my land tomorrow you will die.!" Kenji looked on in fear as the youkai lord turned around and walked away. Once Sesshomaru reached his home he checked on Rin and found her in the kitchens with Kagome begging the cooks for food. Sesshomaru chuckled at the sight getting their attention.


	4. The 4 Cardinal Youkai Lords

That's Just Me

~I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and she will always own them. Even though Sesshomaru is sexy~

Ch. 4~The 4 Cardinal Youkai Lords~

Rin and Kagome looked up at his chuckle surprised. Rin said, "You're back! Welcome home Sesshomaru-sama!" He nodded to her before turning to the cooks. In his high and mighty fashion he said, "Prepare them food. I believe Rin is hungry." Afterwards he walked out and headed for his study.

When he entered his study he noticed a letter on his desk. It was from the Eastern Lord announcing the ball for the mating of his son, Koga, and the wolf princess, Ayame. The ball was in 3 weeks time. He growled at the fact that he had so little time to prep the miko on youkai politics. He thought, 'Damn you, Hitashi!' Rin walked in at that moment and seeing the anger in his face had asked, "Sesshomaru-sama are you alright?"

Startled out of his thoughts he looked at Rin and said, "Yes, I am fine Rin. I just got angry because I have about 2 and a half weeks before I have to get prepared for the celebration." She tilted her head and asked, "Celebration? What celebration?"

He said, "The Eastern Lord, Hitashi, is having a ball because his son, Koga, just mated the wolf princess, Ayame. 2 and a half weeks is ALL the time I have to teach Kagome youkai politics and how youkai act. This way she also learns the art of verbal warfare." Rin nodded and said, "Ah. Is the Northern Lord's son, Kira, going to be there?"

He replied, "Yes, I believe so." At his response she looked away and blushed. Sesshomaru noticed this and had it in mind to talk to Soujiro, the boy's father, about an alliance and a marriage between the young youkai and Rin.

He wrote a letter to Hitashi letting him know that he would attend and was bringing Rin and a guest. Once he sent it by messenger he went to look for Kagome.

He found her and Rin in the garden picking flowers and making wreaths. Kagome saw him first and asked, "What did you need Sesshomaru-sama?" He replied, "A youkai ball is in 3 weeks and you need to be taught the ways of youkai and their politics. Your training starts in the morning."

She stared at him like he was absurd before coming to the realization that she was going to the ball. She bowed and said, "Arigato, Sesshomaru-sama. I will be prepared." He nodded and walked back in the castle and into his study.

The next morning she woke up with the sun and headed for Sesshomaru-sama's study. She knocked but did not find him there. She had to spread out her aura looking for him and found him in the dojo. For a few minutes she stood in awe of his kata before he sensed her aura and turned around.

He asked, "What is it?" She replied, "I looked for you in your study but you were not there." The youkai realized he did not let her know when or where to meet him and sighed. He took her to his study and told her to sit down. After picking out a few scrolls he said, "Read these. Also I will be teaching you how to fight." It went like this for the few weeks before he deemed her able enough to handle youkai politics. She learned so much that her head hurt.


	5. Travel to the Eastern Lord's Home

That's Just Me

~I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and she will always own them. Even though Sesshomaru is sexy~

Ch. 5~Travel and the Eastern Lord's Home~

Two and a half weeks later he deemed Kagome ready to travel. He looked at Kagome and said, "We travel tonight. Be prepared for we are going to Hitashi-sama's home. Tell Rin to pack for the journey." She nodded and left to prepare herself for the long journey ahead and to let Rin know.

She found Rin in her room preparing for dinner. A knock and an answer later Kagome found herself sitting on Rin's bed. Rin looked at her and asked, "Kagome-sama? What is it? Does Sesshomaru-sama need me?" Kagome replied, "No. He asked me to tell you to pack for a journey." Rin's face lit up at the prospect of leaving the castle. She asked, "When are we leaving?" Kagome replied, "He said to pack and be prepared to leave before dinner TONIGHT!" She nodded and got to packing.

Kagome left, went to her room, prepared anything she forgot, and took a small nap. In her dreams she saw a dark inuyoukai and she asked, "Who are you?" The inuyoukai said, "I am Akito and I am your real father, Kagome." She asked, "How can that be? I am human." He growled out, "NO! You are the ONLY miko inu ookami youkai in existence. You see I was the Southern Lord but when I died it passed to my brother because you were not yet born." She replied, "I don't believe it. But that would make Sota my half-sibling, wouldn't it?" Akito replied, "Yes and no. Yes because I died before you were born but no because the humans adopted you shortly after you were born."

She asked, "Where was I born? My era or the feudal era?" Akito replied, "You were born in the feudal era but placed into that era after I died for protection. The truth is that your biological mom is still alive and in hiding somewhere in the feudal era. The humans aren't related to you in any way at all. I am sorry my precious angel." She just glared at him and said, "I don't know what to think. Give me time to possibly find HER and then come find me."

Kagome woke from her slumber to see Sesshomaru-sama looking down at her. She said, "Hello Sesshomaru-sama. Did you need something?" Rin walked in at that moment and exclaimed, "Kagome-sama it's time to leave! Wake up, wake up!" At this Kagome darted out of bed, grabbed her belongings, and ran downstairs.

Sesshomaru-sama stared at the door before turning to Rin and asking, "Is action like hers common when happy?" Rin replied, "Yes my lord. She seems happier when traveling." He nodded his appreciation of the answer before following Kagome downstairs.

At his approach Kagome and his servants bowed low. To Kagome he said, "We are leaving. Be warned most youkai will NOT appreciate humans. The four cardinal youkai lords are different." Kagome replied, "If I may ask, who are they?" He replied, "Hitashi, the Eastern Lord, is a wolf youkai. Akira, the Southern Lord, is an inuyoukai, much like myself. Soujiro, the Northern Lord, is an eagle youkai, For the Western Lands you are looking at the Lord."

She nodded in understanding before asking, "Akira-sama didn't have an aniki did he?" In reply he said, "Yes. How do you know about Akito-sama?" Kagome answered, "He came to me in my dreams telling me I was his daughter. Also that my real okaa-san is still alive and in hiding." His face showed shock as he told her that Kita-sama was in fact hiding in plain sight.

She raised her eyebrows and asked him where she was. He decided to show her and told her to follow him to a cave not too far from the castle. Mentally he asked, 'Kita, I have a visitor who wants to meet you.' Kita lowered the barrier and she elegantly said, "Come in Sesshomaru and bring your guest."

So they walked into Kita-sama's domain and sat in front of the regal youkai's seat. Kita looked at Kagome before saying, "Ask your questions child." Kagome nervously asked, "What kind of youkai are you?" She replied, "Miko Ookami Youkai also known as miko wolf youkai. Hitashi-sama is my brother and Akira-sama is my brother-in-law." Kagome blurted out, "Well I may be your long lost daughter Kita-sama." Kita-sama looked shocked before saying, "Kagome, is that you? My little girl?" Kagome nodded and Kita full on hugged her.

Kita turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "Where are you headed my friend?" He replied, "Your brother is holding a ball for the mating of Prince Koga and Princess Ayame." She asked, "May I accompany you? I want to surprise my family and properly introduce my daughter to youkai society." He nodded his acceptance and grabbed Rin from the castle.

They traveled for days at a steady enough pace to reach the castle of the Eastern Lord. Often enough on their journey they stopped to eat, drink, and to rest their strengths. Finally the reached the castle and announced to Hitashi that they had arrived. Kagome and Kita veiled their auras and bodies so as not to be known to the wolf lord. Sesshomaru said to Hitashi, "These 2 are my guests. NOBODY is to touch them and of course you remember Lady Rin, my daughter."


	6. Surprising Hitashi, Kita's Return

That's Just Me

~Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters, Rumiko Takahashi does. I only own my OC's.

Ch. 6-Surprising Hitashi, Kita's Return to Youkai Society

Hitashi stared at Sesshomaru's guests before turning to his friend and Rin and said, "Welcome. It is a pleasure to see you, Rin-san." He led his four guests to rooms and said, "My servants should be in to greet you soon." Kita whispered in Sesshomaru's ear, "I only want Muriko to wait on me. She is the only one who won't rat me out." He said to Hitashi, "For my surprise guests Muriko is to wait on them. One of them knows her."

Hitashi nodded before sending Muriko to wait on Kagome and Kita. After that Keiji was sent to wait on Rin and Sesshomaru. Muriko bowed to Kita, without realizing who it was, and said, "My lady, how may I serve you?" Kita lowered her head and said, "Muriko, it has been to long." Seeing Kita Muriko ran to her, hugged her and started crying. She said, "Kita, I missed you. Who is the other guest?"

Kita replied, "My daughter, Kagome, and the true ruler of the Southern Lands." Muriko gasped at the realization that her friend was out of her hiding. Kita said, "Don't tell on the bond of sisters, please? I want to introduce her at the ball." Muriko nodded and said, "Secret is safe my lady." Muriko introduced herself to Kagome before heading down to the kitchens to bring the ladies food.

The next morning Kita woke up, walked out of her room and walked into Hitashi's study. He looked up and asked, "Who do you think you are coming in here without permission?" She regally lowered her hood and said, "I believe I am your little sister and have full rights to do what I want." He looked shocked as he looked into the eyes of the sister he believed missing or dead.

He finally regained his composure and asked, "How in the hell are you still alive? We all believed you died with your mate?" She replied, "Well after I had my daughter I sent her into hiding with a sealing spell and then went to Akito's cousin in the west. Since then I have been under the protection of Taisho-sama's oldest son Sesshomaru. He has been my closest friend and protector."

Hitashi said, "Follow me. I must thank Sesshomaru for protecting you, but hide under your hood again." They went looking for Sesshomaru and found him sparring against the veiled Kagome. Kita watched the two before clearing her throat. Kagome looked up, saw her mother, blushed, and said, "Yes, what is it?" Kita replied, "You must get prepared for your introduction to youkai society."

Kagome asked, "The ball is tonight?" Kita replied, "No, but it is always wise to do important things such as this beforehand so as not to overshadow the main event." Kagome nodded her head in understanding before heading to her room.

She grabbed her clothes for the introduction and went to take a private bath. Kita entered the bathing chamber to help Kagome wash and get dressed. When Kagome got on her kimono Kita gasped and said, "You look beautiful baby girl." She blushed and said, "Arigato mama."

A few hours later Kagome and Kita were dressed for the night. Kagome was in silver with the marks of the West signifying she was Pack. Kita was in the colors of the East telling the youkai whom she was related to. Kagome told her mom that she is pretty.

As the evening progressed Kagome grew more and more nervous. Kita asked her, "What is wrong my musume? Why do you seem scared?" She replied, "What if the youkai don't like me? What if they hate me for not being around?" Kita told her that she would do fine and to just relax.

By the time Kagome calmed down it was time to head into the ballroom for her introduction. Lord Hitashi cleared his throat and said, "Tonight two very important people came back into my life. The first of which many of you may remember. She is my sister Kita. Please come out here my sister." Kita walked out and said, "It's nice to be back and now I am going to introduce a new youkai to society. My daughter, Kagome, is back and the rightful ruler of the South."

The youkai royal court just gasped. Kita's brother just chuckled and said, "Well if this isn't a rather pleasant surprise Kita, not." Kita narrowed her eyes at Hitashi and dared him to challenge her. He didn't which allowed Kagome to stand up and lower her hood. They all gasped at seeing the lovely youkai princess.

Kagome spoke out, "Hello all of you. I hope you can respect me as you once did my father." At this Sesshomaru stood up and told her, "You have my full support Lady Kagome. The Western Lands are your ally." Kagome sighed in relief and said, "Thank you Sesshomaru. I hope I can consider you my friend." Sesshomaru nodded his head in approval. Kagome's uncle walked up to her and said, "I relinquish my hold over the South but hope to remain on as an advisor." Kagome told him, "I would appreciate it. You have run the lands for so long."

Thanks to axellover-burn-baby, Death marininja, living for anime, Moon Haired Princess, Azumigurl, Amandrine, Chibified-chan, Gratai, Celestial-anime, Creator-of-a-wonderland, DarknessAngelGoddess, DLG4Life, DraculaLover99, Fyasha, IgnisFelicis, iloveyou99, lakeya2700, Mercy's Wolf Pack, PrincessLucario, Red Rose Cat, Rising Phonenix, SesshoumaruxKagomefan, shadow zombie, SookieBeaver, wjs-starfire, XDitsYumi, XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX, Pinky131, randi ward, YoruichiXSoiFon1, cosmosalone200, loveinthebattlefield, DeadlyWolfQueen, lianna, Broken'nLostDeity, Buster-Brown, GothicHime89, Hawiicuban, hemiyami, HisMinx, Kagome the wolf dog demon, Katie E. Black, lilheather, lorren16, SingerGirl809, and Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf for either liking my stories, subscribing to at least one of my stories or my community, reviewing my stories, or favoriting me or my stories. I love you all for at least taking the time to read them. And as soon as I have ch. 7 of this story written I will post it but give me a little while.


	7. Return to the South,Taking Up Her Mantle

That's Just Me Ch. 7 Return to the South, taking up her mantle

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. I just own my original characters.

Over the next few days Kagome made preparations to go to the Southern Lands. Many heartfelt tears were shed by those she had gotten to know in those brief few days. While she had been chatting with one of the youkai Kita dragged Sesshomaru away.

Sesshomaru growled out, "What is the meaning of this Kita?" She replied, "If I know you I know what I need to ask needs to be asked in private." He nodded his head before gritting out, "Continue then." She bluntly asked, "You like her don't you?" He replied, "Who?" In annoyance she growled out, "Lady Kagome, my daughter! Dolt!" Sesshomaru didn't know how to reply to her. He did not want his best friend angry at him for possibly something stupid he did.

Kita continued to give Sesshomaru a glare that promised death if he did not answer her. After several minutes of deciding on how to answer her he finally did. He told her flat out, "Yes, but I do not know quite how to tell her so." She just smiled at him and decided to nudge him in the right direction.

Kita waved goodbye to the one she considered her best friend. She walked to her rooms to pack, plotting to arrange a proper courtship between her daughter and Sesshomaru. But to do so she had to make Kagome realize her feelings for him by taking her home. As she reached her room she smelled an odd scent coming from inside. Opening the door she saw Kagome curled into a ball whimpering in pain.

She rushed to her and made soothing sounds while holding her. She whispered to her, "My poor baby, Going through her first demonic heat cycle. I remember mine and I had been hormonal for months." Kagome cried out in pain, "Mama! Mama!" Kita crooned and said, "It's ok Kagome. Mama's here. Shh!" Kagome curled closer to the soothing voice. To her senses it felt good.

Some time later Kagome came to and looked around at her surroundings. She saw her mother asleep close to her and she started giggling at the way she was sprawled out. Hearing the giggles Kita woke up and looked at her daughter and saw her looking so much better. In doing so she decided they were going to leave as soon as possible. Kita told Kagome as much and she started going crazy over such news.

They finished packing up any supplies that they may or may not need. That included food, medicines, blankets, and clothing that they brought with them.

They set out and let the Lord of the castle know they were leaving. Over the next few days they walked, talked, and slept under stars as they made their way across the lands to their ancestral home.

When they reached the Southern Lands they stopped and camped for the night as to be rested for their return to the Southern castle. The place they would call home and where Kita would teach her daughter her responsibilities and duties to her people.

Special thanks to all my reviewers and followers of That's Just Me

Lil Katsu, wjs-starfire, Rosie hater, Mad Reminant, avid-reader21, Lesliebobo, Gina-Ka-Amaya, sasuke346Z, Karen-sama, mari-mari1, Talia-Naeva, YoruichiXSoiFon1, Azumigurl, shimanagashinosasori, sleepylittleme, tiger love 001, veraozao, loveinthebattlefield, XxXinu-hanyou2021XxX, iloveyou99, ezra-oztam, darkangel loves Shesshomaru, Reika 18, SingerGirl809, BalleRinaROse, cosmasalone200, Chibified-chan, hemiyami, Katie E. Black, living for anime, HisMinx, Amandrine, lakeya2700, Death marininja, Buster-Brown, Princess Lucario, IgnisFelicis, Broken'n Lost Deity, Kagome the wolf dog demon, GothicHime89, lilheather, SookieBeaver, DeadlyWolfQueen, Gratai, shadow zombie, lianna, lorren16, Mercy's Wolf Pack, Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf, and Hawiicuban.

Sorry for the late update to all my followers of that's just me. Writer's block is no fun. But thanks to special songs to me I was able to finish my chapter that I have been stuck on since I posted those wonderful chapters. Hope you enjoy this one and please review it.


	8. Home Bound, Learning Her Role

That's Just Me

~Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Author Note to my loyal fans: Sorry I have not posted this right away. I have had so much on my plate as of late and even worse news is that I lost my grandma shortly before Memorial Day so that hurt my writing even more. I have been trying to find the inspiration to post this so here ya go.

Ch. 8: Home Bound to Learn Her Role

When they woke up they set to tearing down their camp and hurrying towards home. Kita figured the faster they get home the faster Kagome can learn her duties.

They reached the Southern Castle in only a few short hours using demonic speed. When they reached the gates the guards yelled out, "STOP! Explain yourselves!" Kita turned towards the guard on the left and said calmly, "My name is Kita. I once ruled over these lands. I had to hide to protect my pup." The other guard scoffed and said, "Ha! Lady Kita and her pup died a long time ago." Kita replied, "It was an illusion so my pup and I could get to safety."

The guard she first spoke to asked, "If you are our lady, where have you been?" She replied, "With the Western Lord, Sesshomaru. He has become my most helpful friend and ally." Kagome lifted her hood from over her head and growled out impatiently,"Let us in before I go find Akira-sama or my uncle Hitashi!"

The guard on the righ pinned her arms behind her back and growled out, "How dare you speak the names of two of the cardinal lords with such informality!" She flipped around so fast he was forced to let go. She told him, "I am the long lost pup of Lord Akito and Lady Kita. Uncle Akira and Uncle Hitashi will prove it to you. Hell, even Lord Sesshomaru will!"

The two guards looked shocked that this girl knew 3 of the cardinal lords by name and had mentioned the previous rulers of the Southern Lands. Kita decided to step in at this moment and said snarkily, "Believe us now?!" A newcomer joined in the fight by saying, "Let them in. They are who they say they are." Kita looked over and saw her old nursemaid.

The guards finally decided to let them in when they realized she was telling the truth and that she was hugging the stranger so affectionately. Kagome and Kita were led to their rooms where they laid down and crashed for a few hours. When they woke up they felt more refreshed then they had in weeks. Kita heard a knock on the door and asked, "Who is it?"

The knocker revealed himself to be Akira. He told Kita he was ready to help advise Kagome and Kita on the day to day affairs of the land. She nodded at him and shooed him out of her room so she can get fresh clothing on. When she walked out of her room she found Akira waiting outside with Kagome.

She asked, "Kagome dear, what pray tell are you doing here?" Kagome replied, "I felt uncle's presence and was curious." Akira ruffled Kagome's hair making her snap her fangs at him. He quickly retreated his claws and yelped, "Hey!" She gave him a grin and asked, "Yes uncle?" He just shook his head and turned towards Kita. He said, "Come and show yourselves to the people in the castle so they may know that their lady has returned." With those words they walked towards the castle's grand throne room.


End file.
